Bienvenido — Homenaje a Alan Rickman
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: Esta historia la escribí exactamente hace 4 años y la publiqué en otra plataforma. Ahora la comparto aquí en FanFiction


Sentía extraño su cuerpo, al principio había experimentado dolor pero ahora… Se sentía bien, como si nunca se hubiera enfermado. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le parecía fuera de lugar; estaba seguro que hace unos momentos estaba acostado en una cama, pero ahora sentía una superficie lisa debajo de su cuerpo, pero no se sentía ni fría ni caliente, era agradable. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue blanco, todo el lugar era tan blanco que no parecía humano y no podía saber dimensionar bien el espacio por lo profundo que era el color.

Se incorporó lentamente sentándose en el suelo, no traía bata de hospital ni nada, traía su ropa de siempre y eso le pareció más extraño. Se miró las manos y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada, ni un rasguño. Revisó el lugar y vio que estaba completamente solo en ese extraño lugar, el cual parecía que lo blancuzco del lugar se debía a una espesa niebla. Se puso de pie y caminó por el lugar con la intención de encontrar a alguien ahí, por desgracia parecía que no era así.

De pronto, el suelo liso dejó de sentirse y dio paso a un suelo irregular y un aroma natural que reconoció enseguida, era césped. A cada paso que daba la niebla comenzó a dispersarse y dejar visible el panorama, al principio pensó que era su imaginación ya que pasó mucho tiempo viendo ese lugar que incluso sintió que de verdad recorría sus pasillos en cada escena que filmó.

—Como es el lugar en que más te recordaran, por eso es que estas aquí —dijo una voz cerca de él

De pronto, varias personas (y criaturas) que él conocía a la perfección puesto que él se encargó de darles vida en la pantalla grande aparecieron poco a poco enfrente de él: Hans Gruber, El Sheriff de Nottingham, Coronel Brandon, Grigori Rasputin, Metraton, Alexander Dane/Dr Lazarus, Antoine Richis, Juez Turpin, la oruga azul, Absolem. Todos estaban ahí.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, a pesar de que él los había caracterizado —y prestado su voz— todos conservaban su propia esencia, su propia identidad. Y lo más sorprendente, lo recibían en ese lugar con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

—¿Cómo…? Esto… ¿Cómo… es posible? Lo último que recuerdo fue…

—Estabas rodeado de tus seres queridos —dijo Metraton—. Luchando con todas tus fuerzas contra la enfermedad. Lamentablemente… ella fue más fuerte que tú

—Entonces, ¿quiere decir que estoy…?

—Tal vez ya no estés físicamente presente, pero mientras las personas te recuerden por como eras dentro y fuera de la pantalla, seguirás junto a ellos —dijo Absolem

Se acercó a todos y vio que faltaba uno de ellos, la persona por la cual sabía que todas las personas lo recordarán más.

—Aquí falta alguien —observó—. Falta…

—Él está ahí adentro —dijo el Coronel Brandon—. También te está esperando

Miró a todo quien lo rodeaba, todos le sonreían y se hacían a un lago para dejarlo pasar. Él miró a todos con una sonrisa sincera y caminó hacia el lugar, el cual —y a pesar de ser todo el tiempo un set de grabación, también se volvió su hogar.

—Hogwarts —murmuró en cuanto estuvo de pie ante las inmensas puertas de roble que caracterizaban el castillo.

Pudo abrirlas sin problema y vislumbra el gran vestíbulo del castillo. Todos venían detrás de él y en cuanto los miró preguntando a donde tendría que ir, ellos lo guiaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Abrieron las puertas y lo primero que vio fueron los estandartes con los colores verde y plateado y una gran serpiente igualmente plateada.

—La Casa de Slytherin

—La casa a la que pertenecímos y fuimos Jefes de Casa

Desvió la mirada de los adornos la fijó en el fondo del Salón. Ahí parado con su característica ropa negra y su cabello como cortinas enmarcando el rostro se encontraba…

—Profesor Severus Snape —dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose al individuo

El profesor le sonrió (y le pareció extraño, ya que nunca había sonreído en las filmaciones al interpretarlo, pero le pareció agradable verlo) y le tendió una mano. Él se la estrecho con gusto y después se soltaron.

—Creí que iría a otro lado —dijo un poco inseguro

—Si te refieres al más allá, pues… se podría decir que ya estás en él —dijo Severus Snape—. Aunque también, al ser no solamente tu lugar sino también de tus seres queridos ya que te recordarán por siempre, es la razón por la que luce así.

—Sin embargo —intervino Antoine Richis—. Si hay algo que no te agrade, puedes cambiarlo

—Gracias, pero creo que me gusta tal y como esta. Y me agradará mucho estar aquí

Todos los presentes sonrieron y le aplaudieron con fervor.

—Bienvenido… Alan Rickman —dijo Severus Snape

Tal vez ya no esté presente en este mundo terrenal, pero siempre vivirá dentro de nuestros corazones el recuerdo y todos los trabajos.

QEPD Alan Rickman

14-Enero-2016


End file.
